The best tip
Soviet researchers from the late 1940s kept five people awake for fifteen days using an experimental gas structured stimulant. This was in term called “The Russian Sleep Experiment” They were kept in a sealed environment to carefully observe their oxygen intake so the Nikolayev gas didn’t kill them, since it was toxic in large concentrations. This has been before the existence of closed circuit cameras therefore they had only microphones and 5 inch thick glass porthole sized windows into the holding chamber to monitor and keep track of them. The holding chamber was stocked with various publications, cots to sleep on but no bedding, running water and toilet, and adequate dried food to last all five for upwards of a month. These test subjects were political prisoners deemed as enemies of the soviet state during The second world war. Everything was running smoothly with the sleep experiment; the subjects hardly complained having been promised (falsely) that they would be freed if they submitted to the test and did not sleep for experimented days. Their interactions and routines were monitored and it was noted that they continued to discuss increasingly traumatic incidents they’ve experienced in their past, and the overall tone in their conversations took on a darker aspect following the 4 day mark. After five days they started to protest concerning their circumstances and events contributing to where they were being held and all commenced to show signs of intense paranoia. They ceased conversing withone another and began instead to whispering to the the microphones and their one way mirrored portholes. Oddly all of them appeared to think they could win the trust of the experimenters by snitching over , the other subjects in captivity with them. At first the researchers suspected that this was indeed as result of the experimental gas itself… The first of them started off screaming. He ran along the chamber consistently screaming at the top of his lungs for Three hours without pause, he continued attempting to scream but was only capable of producing infrequent squeaks. The researchers postulated that he had physically tattered his vocal cords. Probably the most surprising thing about this behavior is how the other captives reacted to it… or rather didn’t react to it whatsoever. They carried on whispering to the microphones up until thesecond of the captives started to screaming. The 2 non-screaming captives took the books apart, smeared page after page with their own feces and pasted them calmly over the glass portholes. The screaming promptly ceased. So did the whispering to the microphones. The Porthole windows have became un-viewable. The researchers checked the microphones hourly to make certain they were working, since they thought it was not possible that no sound could be coming with 5 people on the inside. The oxygen intake in the holding chamber indicated that all 5 must still be alive. The fact is, it had been the volume of oxygen 5 people would consume at a very heavy amount of strenuous exercise. On the early morning of the 14th day the study did something they said to the prisoners that they would not do. In order to obtain some sort of reaction from the captives, they used the intercom inside the chamber, aiming to trigger any kind reply from the captives that they were afraid were either dead or vegetables. They declared: “We are opening up the chamber to test the microphones step away from the door and lie flat on the ground or else you will be shot. Consent will earn one of you your immediate freedom.” To their surprise they heard but a single phrase in a very quiet voice response: “We no longer want to be freed.”Debate broke out among the research workers and the military forces funding the study. Not able to provoke any more replies via intercom The Researchers had finally decided to open the chamber at midnight on the fifteenth day. The chamber was purged from the Nikolayev gas and filled with fresh air and instantly voices from the microphones had begun to object. 3 different voices began pleading, as though they were begging for the life of loved ones to turn the gas back on. The chamber was opened and soviet soldiers sent in to retrieve the test subjects. They started screaming louder than ever before, and thus did the soldiers when they had the chance to see what was on the inside. Four of the five subjects remained alive, despite the fact that nobody could rightly call the state of the test subjects as ‘living. ‘ The food rations past day 5 hadn’t been so much as touched. There was chunks of meat from the deceased test subject’s upper thighs and chest stuffed into the drain down the middle of the chamber,obstructing the drain and allowing 4 inches of water to amass on to the floor. Exactly how much of the water on the floor was actually blood never was determined. All four ’surviving’ Russian Sleep experiment subjects also had significant portions of muscle tissue and epidermis torn far from their bodies. The destruction of flesh and exposed bone on the subject’s finger tips revealed that the wounds were inflicted manually by hand, not with teeth as the research workers initially considered. Closer study of the position and angles of the wounds revealed that most if not all all of them were self-inflicted. The abdominal organs underneath the ribcage of all four test subjects have been removed. While the heart, lungs and diaphragm stayed in place, the skin and the majority of the muscle tissue attached to the rib cage had been ripped off, exposing the lungs in the ribcage. All the arteries and internal organs remained intact, they had just been removed and laid on the floor, fanning out about the eviscerated but still living bodies of the subjects. The digestive tract of all four could be seen to be working, digesting food. It quickly became apparent that what they were digesting was their very own flesh that they had ripped off and eaten throughout the course of days and nights. Most of the soldiers were Soviet special operatives in the facility, but still many refused to revisit the chamber to remove the test subjects. They carried on to scream to be left inside the chamber and alternately begged and demanded that the gas be turned back on, lest they fall asleep… To everybody’s surprise the test subjects put up a fierce fight while being taken out of the chamber.Among the Soviet soldiers, one perished from getting his neck punctured by a test subject, another was gravely injured by having his testicles ripped off and an artery in his leg severed by one of the subject’s teeth. In total: 5 of the soldiers, following the incident took their own lives after being witness to their comrade’s deaths. In the struggle one of the four living subjects had his spleen ruptured and he bled out almost immediately. The medical researchers tried to sedate him but this proved impossible. He was injected with serum DMT using more than ten times the human dose of a morphine derivative and still fought like a cornered animal, kicking to breaking the ribs and arm of one doctor. When heart was seen to beat for a full two minutes after he’d bled out to the point there was more air in his vascular system than blood. Even after it stopped he continued to scream and flail for an additional 3 minutes, struggling to attacking anyone in reach and just repeating the word “MORE” repeatedly, weaker and weaker, until he finally fell silent. The remaining three test subjects were heavily restrained and transferred to a medical facility, the two with intact vocal cords continuously begging for the Nikolayev gas demanding to be kept awake…By far the most seriously injured of the three was taken to the only surgical operating room that the facility had. In the process of preparing the subject to have his internal organs placed back within his body it turned out that he was effectively immune to the sedative they’d given for him to prepare him for his surgery. He struggled furiously against his restraints once the anesthetic gas was brought out to put him under. He managed to tear the majority of the way through the 4 inch wide leather strap on one wrist, even with the bodyweight of a 200 pound soldier holding that wrist as well. It took merely a little more anesthetic than normal to put him under, and the instant his eyelids fluttered and closed, his heart stopped. In the autopsy of the test subject that deceased on the operating table it was discovered that his blood had triple the normal level of oxygen. His muscle tissue which were still attached to his skeleton were badly torn and he had broken 9 bones in his fight to not be subdued. Most of them were from the force that his own muscles had exerted on them. The second survivor was the very first of the group of five to start screaming. His vocal cords messed up he was unable to beg and resist surgery, and he only reacted by shaking his head violently in disapproval once the anaesthetic gas was brought near him. He shook his head yes when somebody suggested,hesitantly, they try the surgical procedure without anesthetic, and did not react for the whole 6 hour operation of replacing his abdominal organs and attempting to cover them with what remained of his skin. The surgeon presiding stated repeatedly that it should be clinically feasible for the affected prisoner to be alive. One terrified nurse assisting the surgery stated that she saw the patients lips curl into a grin several times, whenever his eyes met hers. Once the surgery ended the subject looked over at the surgeon and began to wheeze loudly, attempting to speak while struggling. Assuming this must be something of drastic importance the surgeon had a pen and pad fetched so the patient might write down his message. It was simple. “Keep cutting.” The other two test subjects received the same surgery, both without anesthetic as well. Although they had to be injected with a paralytic for the duration of the operation. The surgeon found it extremely hard to execute the operation as the patients laughed continuously. Once paralyzed the subjects might only follow the attending researchers with their eyes. The paralytic cleared their system within an extraordinarily short period of time and were soon looking to escape their bonds. As soon as they could speak again, they were again requesting the stimulant gas. The study attempted at asking why they had seriously injured themselves, why they had ripped out their very own guts and why they wanted to be given the gas again. Merely one response was given: “I must remain awake.” The three subject’s restraints were reinforced and they were placed back into the chamber awaiting conviction in regards to what ought to be done with them. The researchers, facing the wrath from their military ‘benefactors’ for having failed the stated goals of the project considered euthanizing the remaining subjects. The commanding official, an ex-KGB instead saw potential, and wanted to see what can happen if they be put back on the gas. The study strongly objected, but were overruled. In preparation for being sealed in the holding chamber again, the subjects were connected to an EEG monitor and had their restraints padded for long term confinement. To everyone’s surprise the three stopped their struggling as soon as it had been let slip that they are to be going back on the gas. It was obvious that at this point all three were putting up a great struggle to stay conscious. One of subjects that could talk was humming loudly and consistently; the mute subject was straining his legs against the leather bonds with all his might, first left, then right, then left again for something to concentrate on. The remaining subject was holding his head off his pillow and blinking rapidly. Having been the first to be wired for EEG most of the researchers were overseeing his brain waves in surprise. They were normal more often than not but sometimes flat lined inexplicably. It looked as if he were repeatedly suffering brain death, before going back to normal. As they focused entirely on the paper scrolling out of the brainwave monitor only one nurse observed his eyes slip shut at the same moment his head hit the pillow. His brainwaves immediately changed to that of deep sleep, then flatlined for the last time as his heart simultaneously stopped. The sole remaining subject that could talk started screaming to be sealed in now. His brainwaves showed exactly the same flat-lines as one who had just died from falling asleep. The commander gave an order to seal the holding chamber with the two subjects on the inside, as well as 3 researchers. One of the named three immediately drew his gun and shot the commander point blank between the eyes, then turned the gun on the mute subject and shot his as well… He pointed his gun on the remaining subject, still restrained to a bed as the leftover members of the medical and research team fled the area. “I will not locked in here with these things! Not with you!” he screamed at the man strapped to the table. “WHAT ARE YOU?” he demanded. “I have to know!” The subject smiled. “Have you forgotten so easily?” The subject asked. “We are you. We’re the chaos that exists within you all, begging to be free at every moment in your deepest animal mind. We have been that which you hide from in your beds every night. We’re what you sedate into silence and paralysis when you go to the nocturnal haven where we cannot tread.” The researcher paused. Then aimed towards the subject’s heart and fired. The EEG flat-lined whilst the subject weakly choked out.